borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands 2)
Revolvers Pistols *'De Da.',Law: Unknown. (Quest Reward, "Won't get fooled again") *'Havin' a tea Partay drinkin' mah Teeea!',Teapot: High corrosive effect (Quest Reward, "You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party") *'I am free now', Unknown All current sightings are Revolvers. *'Whenever I'm caught between two evils, I take the one I've never tried',Miss Moxxi's Rubi: High elemental chance, reward from Moxxi (Quest Reward) *'Would I lie to you?',Fibber: Inaccurate stats displayed. Fires 3x medium speed rounds, consumes 2 ammo per shot and has +50% love, +3000% damage. (Quest reward) *'Shoulda stopped at one', Veritas : 'Unkown effect (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: Wakey Wakey") *'Good at starting fires, Unknown *'Thinking outside the box', Unknown Shotguns *'Because one barrel aint enough and two is too few', Thre Dog: Three barreled shotgun named *'Good things kill in threes.': Consumes 3 ammo per shot, ridiculous high damage and number of pellets. Pellets fire in an inverse Y shape. *'I don't want to set the world on fire...', Moxxi's Heartbreaker: Fire damage and +50% critical damage. (Quest Reward, "Safe and Sound") *'I like being a gun.', Asset Shotgun 1340: Has Dalek-like voice and personality. (Quest reward, "Out of body experience") *'Let's just ping everyone at once.', Potential Conference Call: Low-pellet-count, high-damage shotgun whose pellets move at a very high speed (Almost instant) and ricochet. *'Also try Minecraft!', Sunny Blockhead: Deals fire damage. Fires 9 pellets in a square formation. Pellets ricochet off walls. Combat Rifles *'I want that gun, daddy!': Spread decreases while zoomed. (Dahl "Feral Veruc" found off a named NPC on "The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai") *'Say not in grief: "He is no more," but live in thankfulness that he was.': Effect unknown. Quest reward for "Bearer of Bad News" (Dahl Feral Scorpio, Slag) *'Evil will be SMASHED!!! WITH SMASHING!!! EVIL!!! SMASH!!! ER!!!': Unknown effect (Quest reward, "The Chosen One") *'What play thing can you offer me today?': Bullets are fired at a 45 degree angel upward, causing the bullets to land ~30 meter away minimum unless aiming down into the floor, it's normal non-zoomed sight is also switched to a range markers one with no actual crosshair. (Name: "'''Corrosive Hail'", Quest: ''"'Bandit Slaughter: Round 5'"'') Sniper Rifles *'Bison Bison had had had had had Bison Bison Bison shi shi shi''' - Chikamin Buffalo - very high damage and accuracy as well as increased stability, but slow RoF and lacks a scope. (Quest reward) *'I can see my house from here.' - Increased zoom level. (Quest reward) *'I infrequently perish.' - Ignores shields. (Quest reward) *'Yeah, booze'll do that to ya...' - Rapid fire sniper rifle with slow moving rounds *'Mainstream'd!' - Pitchfork: effects unknown. *'A Rose by another name': Annoying voice at every reload (Quest reward, "Hyperion Contract #873") *'Bison Bison had had had had had bison bison bison shi shi shi...' Quest reward for Demon. Sniper rifle with no scope, hi damage and 5X critical damage. Rocket Launchers *'Hippity Hoppity!': When reloaded the gun bounces along the ground in a forward-random direction similar to a rubberized grenade. (Tediore "Bonus Bunny" found off spiderant) *'Name Dropper': When fired, the rocket simulates a small Nuclear blast (Weapon named "gaa dunk ga Nukem"- Duke Nukem reference) *'The horde will always return! '- uses 2 ammo per shot. Fires a large rocket which in turn fires off smaller rockets as it travels. In the description, states 'consumes less ammo per shot. Just kidding! no it doesn't.' *'Toasty!': Unkown effect, assuming chance to put targets on fire. (Name: "'''Big Roaster'", Quest: ''"'Note for Self-Person'"'') SMGs * '''in Spain, stays mainly on the plain','' Bain'': Slows movement, produces annoying Psycho Midget noises when switching to it or firing. *'When I'm good, I'm very good',Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch: When held the controller vibrates, does highly increased critical damage. *'...but when I'm bad, I'm better',Miss Moxxi's Good Touch: Effect Unknown, Fire Damage *'The gun of the Bulls': (The Lascaux, always found in Frostburn Canyon) - 9-round burst fire while scoped; always has a Double mod and +100% recoil reduction. Shields *'Chung-gunk!' When a "Law" type revolver is equipped, any melee damage done is converted to health. Also deals roid damage when shields are depleted. (Quest Reward) *'From the ashes she will rise', Flame of the Firehawk: Constant fire nova effect while shields are at 0. This effect lasts indefinitely, as long as your shield remains at 0, triggers roughly every two seconds. (Quest reward, "Cult Following; The Enkindling") *'If thumping you is wrong, I don't want to be right', Love Thumper: High riot damage. Low recharge rate and very high recharge delay. (Quest Reward, "Best mother's day ever!") *'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em:' Has voice and personality. (Quest Reward, "Out of Body Experience") *'What do you mean... theoretically?', Deadly Bloom: Has very fast recharge rate/delay with a very powerful nova on shieldloss or entering fight for your life mode. (Quest Reward, "Helping Out Overlook") *'The Second is Better, 'Aequitas: ''+10% duration to Fight For Your Life for every Aequitas or Veritas equipped in the party. (Quest Reward, "Clan Wars: Wakey Wakey") Grenade Mods *'2x more awesome, bonus extreme!: Spawns a second set of child grenades after the first set explodes. Drop from Boom and Bewm *'''It takes two to get one in trouble., Kiss of Death: Homing elemental grenade that latches onto target's face until they die or grenade banishes. (Quest Reward) *'Make it rain!': Causes grenades to spawn from the one thrown rapidly while it travels through the air. (Quest Reward, "Vlad would be proud") *'Supplies!', Torgue Nasty Surprise: Teleports and splits into four child grenades near the feet of multiple enemies in front of the player. Relics *'Who the hell shot me?', Deputy's Badge: Increases shotgun damage and reload speed, Increases Fight for Your Life Time by 10% for every player equipped with a Deputy's Badge (Quest reward, "Showdown") Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands 2